


Her Sister's Kisses

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Incest, Mild Smut, Sibling Incest, Sister Complex, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: SansryaArya is finally home.





	Her Sister's Kisses

Sansa Stark loved her sister's kisses. 

Butterfly kisses. 

Sisterly pecks on the cheek and forehead.

Pecks on the lips.

"I'm sorry" kisses, when Sansa was in a bad mood.

Brushing her mouth against her pink soft lips lightly as a feather. 

Passionate tongue kisses where Arya sucked on her tongue and bit her lip. 

Fierce rough kisses when they were in the mood. 

Soft "I love you" kisses. 

Kisses to Sansa's most private areas. 

Kisses on her thighs and tummy. 

And love her she did. 

Arya's lips were light pink, no lipstick and slightly thin. Sansa enjoyed them greatly. Their first kiss was 9 years ago. It filled Sansa with indescribable electric fire, feelings she had never encountered before. It was something she had imagined doing with her sister for so long.

9 years later, their sex life had not slowed down.

"Sans....?'

"Arya!" Sansa squealed, and leapt into her strong younger sister's arms, and began kissing those lips she loved so much. Arya eagerly kissed back. 

"Someone's happy!"

"Missed you, my little wolf."

Arya grinned, and pressed her mouth to her sister's, lovingly tasting her, and pouring love into it. it gradually got more intense, until they were full on Dorne-kissing, hungrily sucking on one another's tongues and licking each other's faces cheekily. 

"I love you, my Sansa." She kept saying. 

"And I love you, my Arya."  She did. Oh she did. They were born to be together. The Kingslayer and the Queen told themselves that in moments of doubt but for the incestuous wolves, it was something they told each other every night. 

 

Sansa Stark loved her sister's kisses. 


End file.
